Concejos Para Una Cita Perfecta
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Una X-23 muy crédula tiene una cita… y le pide consejo a Logan.


Cit

**Summary:** Una X-23 muy crédula tiene una cita… y le pide consejo a Logan.

**Disclaimer: **X-Men: Evolution y todas las demás versiones de X-Men no son algo que me pertenezca… Por ahora.

Esto se me ocurrió luego de releer los fics de Jinxeh, "Phone Attacks" y "Assault by Home Adress", (¡Son geniales! En especial el primero. ¡Léanlos!) y varios fics que pintan a X-23 como una crédula e ignorante de primera. Y para acabarla, ese mismo día pasaron "Cómo Perder Un Hombre en 10 Días".

Concejos Para Una Cita Perfecta.

Era una tarde apacible de viernes… tan apacible como puede ser una tarde de viernes considerando que los estudiantes del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados estaban por llegar de un momento a otro, provenientes de una pesada jornada escolar y con la expectativa de todo un fin de semana por delante.

El ruido de autos, chismes y risas y el olor de hormonas en plena actividad, hicieron que Guepardo gruñera mientras doblaba el periódico y lo hacía a un lado.

La paz había terminado oficialmente.

Las puertas se abrieron y un desfile de adolescentes atravesó el vestíbulo y subió por las escaleras.

Si tan sólo todos siguieran el mismo camino sin desviarse…

X-23 entró en la cocina, dejó su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó justo al lado de Logan.

La chica fue directa al grano:

-Exactamente, ¿qué es una cita? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer en una?

El mutante canadiense se atragantó con el agua que acababa de tomar.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –espetó, restregándose la boca contra el dorso de la mano.

-Un chico me invito a salir –explicó Laura-, y como yo no sé de esas cosas le pregunté a Kitty y a las demás, pero ellas empezaron a reír y a cuchichear…

Guepardo asintió con un gruñido.

¡Le sacaba de quicio que hicieran eso!

Tormenta, que había escuchado todo desde el comedor, intervino:

-¿Quieres que me encargue de esto, Logan?

-No –rechazó Guepardo respirando profundamente-. Yo lo haré.

La llegada de X-23 al Instituto había requerido medidas especiales; después de todo, la niña no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con… personas, menos aún adolescentes.

La chica había recibido entrenamiento que la capacitaba para adaptarse a cualquier situación y pasar desapercibida, pero aún había muchas cosas que ella desconocía por completo, factores elementales de la vida cotidiana, como ser una niña, por ejemplo.

Desde el principio, Logan ya había considerado las implicaciones de que X-23 se asentara en Bayville y viviera en el Instituto como una más de los estudiantes.

También había tomado en consideración el factor "chicos".

Después de todo, Laura era una adolescente, y todos los adolescentes acababan por tener citas tarde o temprano.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que en el caso de su clon fuera más tarde que temprano, Logan se había preparado a fondo para tal contingencia.

Aunque el hecho de que la niña le pidiera consejos a él, y no a las chicas del Instituto, le caía como un regalo del cielo, haciendo que lo que tenía preparado fuese mucho más fácil de lo que nunca había imaginado…

-Será mejor que tomes nota –indicó él-. No querrás olvidar nada.

X-23 asintió y sacó una libreta y un lápiz de su mochila. A continuación, miró a su padre adoptivo con expectación.

Tormenta frunció el ceño y se acomodó en una silla para escuchar la conversación.

-Lo primero que debes saber, y probablemente lo más importante, es que el chico y tú no deben tocarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. En todo momento deben permanecer a una distancia no menor a un metro, mejor que sean dos.

Si trata de acercarse más, golpéalo hasta que pierda el conocimiento.

-¡Guepardo! –exclamó la Bruja del Clima.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo?

-Le explicó a Laura lo que debe hacer en su cita –respondió el canadiense con tono de "¿Qué no es obvio?"

Tormenta asintió lentamente con los labios fuertemente apretados.

-Será mejor que yo me encargue –anunció con dureza.

-Yo lo estoy haciendo –rehusó Logan, tajante.

Ororo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Él era el responsable de la chica y el profesor había indicado expresamente que Logan se encargaría de todo lo referente a su educación. Aunque, en momentos como aquel, Tormenta no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo más atinado…

-¿Podría hablar contigo allá afuera, Guepardo?

-¡Tormenta, espera tu turno! –protestó Laura-. Ahora está hablando conmigo; podrás hablar con él cuando terminemos nuestra charla.

-Cuando ustedes dos acaben con su "charla", tú y yo vamos a hablar… -advirtió la mutante de cabello blanco, taladrando al canadiense con la mirada.

El mutante de las garras de adamantium se encogió de hombros y continuó sin prestarle atención:

-¿Cuándo es tu cita? –preguntó Guepardo.

-Mañana en la mañana, a las once –contestó Laura-. Vamos a vernos en el centro comercial.

-Debes ser puntual –dijo Logan-; llega unas dos o tres horas después de lo que hayan acordado. A menudo es mejor ni siquiera presentarse.

Tormenta suspiró aliviada de que al menos Guepardo no insistiera en que pasaran a recogerla y así poder conocer al desafortunado…

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?

-No sé –contestó X-23 encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que daremos una vuelta o algo.

-Pueden ir a cualquier parte –concedió Logan, magnánimo-, siempre y cuando se trate de un lugar concurrido y perfectamente iluminado. Por ejemplo –continuó, tomando el periódico y pasando las páginas-, hay una exposición de armas y arte bélico en el museo… Podrías explicarle detalladamente cada parte de la exhibición: pon especial atención en la sección de torturas, y, mientras estás en eso, háblale de mí…

-¡Oh, por Dios! –murmuró Ororo.

-Pero las otras chicas suelen ir al cine y a comer y cuando tienen una cita –objetó Laura-. Y los cines serán muy concurridos, pero también son muy oscuros.

-Llevan linternas –contestó Guepardo-, muy potentes. Y se sientan lejos de los chicos, generalmente en otra fila y en la otra punta de la sala.

En cuanto a eso de comer, debes pedir sólo lo más caro del menú, aunque no te guste, y no comas demasiado: sólo dos o tres bocados y deja el resto.

A menos, claro, que te lleve a un lugar de comida rápida. Ahí debes comer hasta que ya no puedas más, y luego debes seguir comiendo.

Procura hacerlo con la boca abierta para que el idiota pueda ver como masticas.

-Cuando explotes, trata de salpicarlo –contribuyó Tormenta, sarcástica.

-Ororo, esto es serio –la reprendió la niña, sin dejar de tomar nota.

La Bruja del Clima exhaló un suspiro de derrota.

-Supongo que querrá platicar conmigo –comentó Laura-. ¿Sobre qué podemos hablar? No soy buena en eso de las conversaciones.

Tormenta miró a Guepardo de soslayo, preguntándose que tanto daño podría causar ahora…

-Para empezar, no prestes atención a lo que te diga. Ignóralo. Mientras te habla, haz otra cosa…

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé –dijo Guepardo-. ¡Cualquier cosa! Contempla el vacío, observa las manchas del techo, revisa tus uñas… ¡lo que sea! Solamente asegúrate de dar la impresión de que preferirías estar en cualquier otro sitio excepto con él.

Laura frunció el ceño y Ororo cruzó los dedos, esperando que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Logan se proponía con todo eso.

-En ese caso, será mejor que no vaya –comentó la niña-. Así será más fácil que piense eso.

Por unos segundos, Logan consideró muy seriamente la posibilidad, como antes había considerado la "prohibición total", pero finalmente declinó la oferta.

La amenaza de "las citas" tenía que ser totalmente erradicada, eliminada de raíz.

-Necesitas practicar para citas futuras.

-¿Crees que habrá más? –interrogó Tormenta con genuina incredulidad.

La respuesta de Guepardo habría sido: "No si puedo evitarlo"; pero en lugar de decirlo se limitó a gruñir elocuentemente.

Sabía muy bien lo que sucedía cuando se le prohibía a un adolescente hacer algo…

-Entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer es ignorarlo, ¿no? –razonó X-23.

Tormenta cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos.

Quedigaquesíquedigaquesíquedigaquesíquedigaquesí

-No exactamente…

¡Maldición!

-Ignorarlo es un buen comienzo –explicó Logan-. Pero no es suficiente.

Critícalo en todo, absolutamente todo: la forma en que viste, como habla, su respiración… ¡Lo que se te ocurra! Hazlo sentir como si fuera un pedazo de basura, la alimaña más baja, patética y repugnante con la que te hayas topado jamás.

Ten siempre en mente que él es un enemigo al que debes sonsacar sin misericordia; interrógalo a fondo, si logras hacerlo llorar ¡mejor!

-¡Espera! –exclamó Laura con el ceño fruncido.

Tormenta estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, creyendo que la chica por fin había entrado en razón. Las siguientes palabras de X-23 le cayeron como balde de agua helada.

-¡Más despacio! –pidió sin dejar de escribir-. Apenas voy en lo de alimaña baja y patética.

-Y repugnante –señaló Guepardo.

-Y repugnante.

En cuanto Laura terminó de escribir, Logan continuó con sus consejos.

-Y no olvides mencionar la palabra boda cada vez que puedas. Y podrías decir que quieres tener hijos, unos ocho o nueve estará bien.

-¿Hijos? ¡Pero si yo no quiero tener hijos! –protestó Laura-. ¡Tampoco quiero casarme!

-Tranquila –dijo Tormenta frotándose las sienes-. Eso nunca pasará.

-Ororo tiene razón; no tienes nada de que preocuparte –la tranquilizó Logan-. Cosa de citas.

-¡Ah! Bueno.

La conversación continuó por espacio de media hora.

Logan continuó hablando, dándole cada concejo más loco a la chica, algunos rayando en la ilegalidad.

Laura siguió tomando nota, completamente concentrada en todo lo que se decía.

A cada palabra que se decía, la migraña de Tormenta crecía.

-Si tienes una duda, por insignificante que sea, llámame –indicó Guepardo con severidad-. No te preocupes en darle explicaciones: no es asunto suyo. Sólo saca el celular y marca. ¡Y ni se te ocurra alejarte para que no escuche la conversación! Quédate ahí para que lo oiga, ¡y repite lo que yo diga! Quiero que sepa lo que pienso de él.

-Pero si no lo conoces… -comentó Laura.

-Eso no importa –replicó Guepardo-. Es muy difícil que pueda cambiar mi opinión.

-Y no creo que sea para bien –murmuró la Diosa Africana.

Laura asintió y registró el consejo por escrito.

-¿Qué ropa debo usar? Kitty y Tabitha dijeron que me ayudarían, pero… -La chica se encogió de hombros, dejando la frase inconclusa.

De todos era sabido que odiaba a muerte las ropas ajustadas y vistosas que usaban las demás chicas del Instituto.

Logan se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Qué ropa podrías usar?

-¿Qué te parece el disfraz que usó Bobby en Halloween? El de Depredador –sugirió Tormenta con sarcasmo-. ¿O tal vez el de Novicia Voladora que usó Tabitha? ¿O ése lo estás guardando para cuando Laura entré al convento?

-No seas ridícula –gruñó Guepardo. Luego miró a Laura y continuó-: Usa la ropa que utilizas cuando trabajamos en el garaje.

-¿Esa? –preguntó la niña dubitativa-. ¡Está llena de aceite!

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

X-23 ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo usarla también para ir a la escuela?

Guepardo asintió, satisfecho.

Eso contribuiría a reducir el número de futuras citas; con un poco de suerte y mucha pericia, podría lograr el tan ansiado "cero".

Le agradaba que la niña fuera tan previsora…

Tormenta se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa, una y otra vez…

-¿Qué está haciendo Ororo? –inquirió Laura, mirando a la mujer con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea –contestó Logan.

X-23 se encogió de hombros y apartó de su mente la extraña conducta de la mutante.

-¿Algo más? –interrogó Laura.

-Sería bueno que comieras unas cuantas cebollas antes de tu cita –sugirió Guepardo-: ayudan a reducir el estrés.

-No sabía eso –comentó Laura, sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco –murmuró Ororo entre dientes, con la frente apoyada en la mesa.

-Es un hecho comprobado –gruñó Logan-. También podrías masticar unos ajos.

-¿Qué eso no da mal aliento?

-Supersticiones.

Tormenta comenzaba a sentir los indicios de que su migraña estaba dando paso a un derrame.

-Es perfectamente normal que el chico tenga que irse a media cita –explicó Logan-. También es normal que luego te evite y nunca más vuelva a dirigirte la palabra.

-Lo contrario me extrañaría mucho –comentó Tormenta, sardónica.

-Esto de las citas es muy complicado –comentó Laura rascándose los nudillos.

Ahora comprendía porque la materia no formaba parte del entrenamiento de infiltración que había recibido en HYDRA…

-Tabitha mencionó algo de un "beso de despedida". ¿Qué es?

-Escuchaste mal –dijo Guepardo rápidamente-. Es "puñetazo de despedida"…

Tormenta se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

Tenía que alejarse antes de que tanta estupidez acabara por fundirle el cerebro.

Pero, ¿qué más podía esperarse de Logan? ¡El hombre no había tenido una cita en años! Probablemente desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

¡Probablemente desde antes!

Y además, él siempre se había mostrado sobreprotector con las chicas del Instituto, particularmente en cuestión de chicos. Lo enfurecía cada vez que una de ellas lloraba a lágrima suelta y moco tendido por alguna discusión con el novio o por el término inevitable del noviazgo.

En el cuarto de estar se encontró a las otras chicas de la mansión, aquellas que ni en un millón de años creerían semejante sarta de tonterías, riendo y platicando animadamente, todas excepto Rogue, quien parecía mortalmente aburrida.

-¡Hola, Ororo! –saludó Kitty-. ¿Escuchaste la noticia? ¡Laura tiene una cita!

-Si, ya me enteré –refunfuñó la Bruja del Clima volviendo los ojos al cielo.

-Honestamente, yo todavía no puedo creerlo –replicó Rogue-. Es decir, después de lo que pasó en el Taller de Carpintería, no creí que nadie de la escuela tuviera el valor para invitarla.

-Después de lo que pasó con los del equipo de football, ningún chico de la escuela tiene el valor de cruzarse en su camino –confirmó Amara.

-¿Y no saben quién la invito a salir? –interrogó Tormenta.

-No.

-Ni idea.

-No puedo ni imaginármelo.

-Yo sí.

Todas voltearon a ver a Tabitha.

-¿Quién? –inquirió Pryde con curiosidad.

-¡Digamos que a Logan le va a encantar! –respondió Boom-Boom sin poder reprimir una carcajada.

A Tormenta no le gustó nada aquello; temía que los dementes concejos de Logan para una cita se convirtieran en un instructivo detallado de cómo cometer un asesinato y desaparecer las evidencias…

Un grito de furia proveniente de la cocina confirmó sus sospechas.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!

-Tabitha –dijo la Bruja del Clima tratando de mantener la calma-, ¿con quién va a salir Laura?

Guepardo salió de la cocina hecho una furia, seguido de cerca por una muy desconcertada Laura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Logan? –interrogó Tormenta

-¡¡VOY A MATARLO!!

El hombre de los huesos irrompibles corrió hacia el gran portón de la mansión. Segundos después, pudieron escuchar el rugido de la motocicleta perdiéndose en la distancia.

Tabitha reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Laura –dijo Ororo tratando de mantener la clama-, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Logan?

-No tengo idea –replicó X-23 encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo sólo le dije que voy a salir con Pietro, y comenzó a gritar y maldecir.

¡No consigo explicármelo!


End file.
